breaking flowers
by rukia13
Summary: por fin...inoue orihime declararia sus sentimientos al hombre que ama...pero el que le dira? no se dejen engañar, esto es ichiruki!


ohayooo!!!, neee neee, despues de mucho tiempo regreso, es que la uni me tiene algo cansadaaaa, weno, ps les dejo este fic, obvio, ichiruki, pero por fin me quite las ganas de escribir algo asi suuuuper anti ichihime, espero que todas las que la odiamos (waaa, perra ¬¬), espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo

decicaciones!

andy-chan: amor, luego te paso el link, el lemmon en tu metro se vera re cute (haber si no lo cierran xD)

choche: hijole...en este acabo de destrozar a tu amor inoutil....pero te amo shiii?

y a mi quincy, que hace poco me llevo a entrenar tiro cn arco (sta geniaaaal!!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^^)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin, después de ya más de un año de espera, inoue orihime estaba lista para declarar su amor al hombre de su vida, ichigo kurosaki, y la oportunidad estaba servida en bandeja de plata

¿Que mejor que hacerlo en una fiesta de despedida para la mujer que amenazaba con destrozar sus ilusiones?

Por fin, después de más de un año, la misión terrenal de kuchiki rukia había terminado

Por fin, después de una larga y tortuosa espera, kuchiki rukia e ichigo kurosaki se separarían por fin.

-orihime, estas muy sonriente hoy…-le dijo tatsuki, que estaba ayudándole con la decoración para esa noche

-¿a si?, jejeje, no lo había notado, solo estaba pensando…que tal vez vienen tiempos mejores…

* * *

La noche había llegado, los muchachos estaban dentro de la casa ya, solo faltaban 2 personas, bueno, 2 shinigamis para ser mas detallistas

-inoue-san, creo que nos van a faltar hielos-le dijo el Quincy desde la cocina

-oh, no te preocupes, aquí en frente hay una tienda, voy rápido por una bolsa…

Y así sin más, la alegre chica de gran retaguardia salió del departamento, pero al cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar unas voces debajo, unas voces muy particulares

-eres un imbécil, ¡no puedes suponer hacer algo así!

-imbécil eres tú por ceder tan fácil a una estúpida regla

-entiéndelo de una puta vez, así tiene que ser!

-así tiene que ser un cuerno, somos expertos en romper las reglas y esto no tiene que ser la excepción!

-¿para que carajo me quieres aquí?, solo se traerte problemas!

-POR QUE TE AM…

-kurosaki-kun- inoue noto el camino que seguía la conversación y llevada por su impulso los detuvo-kuchiki-san, me alegro que por fin llegaran…todos estábamos esperándolos…será mejor que suban, iré por hielo y regreso

Y así los shinigamis subieron, inoue no se alejo hasta percatarse de que ambos estaban dentro del apartamento, ahí no tenia por que seguir la conversación que tenían, ahí estaba seguro su amado kurosaki-kun…

Inoue regreso (casi a una velocidad sobrehumana) y dejo los hielos, enseguida ubico al shinigami sustituto, estaba sentado en el sofá, con el seño fruncido a más no poder, ubico también que kuchiki-san estaba hablando con ishida, ambos tenían cara seria…

Primero se acerco a ellos dos, no tenía tanta prisa en encarar al pelinaranja…

-oe, kuchiki-san, donde esta abarai-kun?

-oh, bueno, el está en la sociedad de almas, dijo que si venia llegaría más tarde, estaba ocupado con papeleo de teniente y esas cosas…

-oh, bueno, espero que no tarde-y claro que la chica de gran delantera deseaba eso, si renji aparecía seguramente distraería a rukia y así ella podría irse con su amado kurosaki…

La noche estaba transcurriendo, era el momento decisivo en su vida, inoue orihime estaba decidida, esa noche, en ese momento, declararía sus sentimientos al hombre que tanto amaba

-kurosaki-kun…-inoue se acerco hasta el sofá donde el sustituto había estado pasando la noche entera, el chico apenas y la vio, su seño estaba fruncido de una manera espectacular –podemos salir un momento, necesito hablar contigo…

Ichigo dirigió su mirada velozmente hacia otro lado, después se paro y sin decir nada camino hacia la salida…

Inoue se volteo a ver hacia donde había mirado, pero enseguida se giro de nuevo, no era momento para estar viendo a rukia kuchiki, así que se dirigió detrás de ichigo a la parte externa de su departamento

-¿y bien?, te escucho…-ichigo estaba recargado en el barandal, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, frente a él estaba inoue, recargada contra la puerta

Inoue sentía su corazón palpitar de una manera alocada, sentía que se le iba a salir de un momento a otro, pero ahí estaba, de frente al hombre de su vida, dispuesta a luchar por el

-kurosaki-kun…veras…-estaba nerviosa, sus manos se revolvían aferrándose a su falda, agacho su cabeza, no podía verlo de frente aun, tenía que tomar valor…-nunca tuve tiempo para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí en hueco mundo…saber que fuiste hasta ese lugar…solo por mi…

-creo que no tienes nada que agradecer…eres mi amiga, obvio iría por ti a donde sea…

Y desde luego, inoue lo único que capto en si fue la última frase…

"iría por ti a donde sea"

Y decidida a que era ahora o ahora, la voluptuosa chica se lanzo hacia nuestro sustituto, robándole un beso en los labios, dispuesta a demostrarle sus emociones atreves de ese simple acto

Pero claro, el shinigami reacciono y sutilmente se deshizo del agarre de la pelinaranja

-inoue, eso…-obvio el pobre shinigami estaba confundido a morir…

-perdón kurosaki-kun…-la chica (para variar) ya estaba llorando, deseando descargar sus emociones atreves de esas lagrimas-pero si no lo hacía hoy estaba segura que nunca podría, y es que al saber que kuchiki-san se ira, pensé que por fin tendría una oportunidad a tu lado sin ella de por medio, perdóname pero es lo que más quiero en esta vida, por favor kurosaki-kun, déjame hacerte feliz…

Pero nuestro pelinaranja se había quedado en una parte especial del discurso de la chica frente a él…

"al saber que kuchiki-san se ira, pensé que por fin tendría una oportunidad a tu lado sin ella de por medio"

Su ceño (ya bastante cansado el pobre) se volvió a fruncir, esta vez de una manera…bueno, sobrehumana y yo diría que hasta sobreshinigami…

-¿qué dijiste?

-que…-inoue apenas y podía hablar, sus sollozos cerraban su garganta de vez en vez, haciéndola ver aun más ridícula-que quiero hacerte feliz…

-eso no…-el tono de voz de ichigo era muy duro, pero esa vez sin duda la persona frente a él se había ganado el que él lo usara-¿qué carajo dijiste sobre rukia?

"rukia"…

Siempre iba a ser ella no?, aunque se fuera a donde se fuera, ella siempre iba a estar de por medio, no había manera de que ella rompiera esa barrera…¿por que?…¿¡por que!?

-kuchiki-san…¿QUE CARAJO PUEDE TENER ELLA QUE NO TENGO YO?-inoue estaba harta, después de tanto tiempo de haberse guardado tantos sentimientos por fin salían todos esos rencores que tenia hacia la pelinegra-YO SOY MUCHO MAS MUJER QUE ELLA, SOY MAS LISTA, TENGO EL CUERPO QUE TODAS ENVIDIAN, SOY UNA PERSONA INDEPENDIENTE, ELLA NI VIVA ESTA, ES UNA ENANA PLANA QUE LO UNICO QUE HA TRAIDO A TU VIDA HAN SIDO PROBLEMAS Y NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO VEAS EL DAÑO QUE TE HA HECHO A TI Y A TODOS…

Inoue no pudo continuar…cuando razono su cabeza estaba girada hacia la izquierda, su mejilla derecha le ardía…no quería aceptarlo pero era cierto, el hombre que tanto amaba acababa de abofetearla…

-escúchame muy bien…-ichigo la empujo contra la puerta-JAMAS VUELVAS A HABLAR DE ELLA DE ESA MANERA, RUKIA ES LA VERDADERA MUJER AQUÍ, TU SOLO ERES UNA NIÑA MIMADA QUE NO APRENDIO A MADURAR, LA UNICA QUE DA PROBLEMAS ERES TU Y TU COMPLEJO DE VICTIMA, Y PARA QUE LO SEPAS RUKIA ES MUCHISIMO MAS HERMOSA DE LO QUE TU PODRIAS SOÑAR NUNCA, TU ESTAS GORDA POR SI NO LO HABIAS NOTADO, Y ESPERO TE QUEDE CLARO, GRACIAS A QUE RUKIA LLEGO ES QUE TE COMENZE A HABLAR, SI TE CONSIDERABA MI AMIGA ERA POR LA "AYUDA" QUE NOS DISTE CUANDO FUI POR ELLA EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS Y ELLA TIENE LO QUE TU NUNCA TENDRAS, Y ESE ALGO ES PODER PARAR LA LLUVIA EN MI, TU SOLO LA EMPEORAS!!!

Los ojos de inoue estaban en blanco…ya no podía ni sentir en donde había estado su corazón en algún momento…todas sus esperanzas, sus sueños, la vida que había planeado, ichigo la acababa de pisotear sin piedad alguna…

-ahora quítate, renji está por llegar…-y así sin más ichigo simplemente empujo a inoue a un lado para poder volver a entrar

Inoue no reaccionaba, su mente trabajaba a mil pero no podía carburar ni una simple frase, entonces sintió como una puerta senkai se abría, justo en su sala, llevada mas por impulso que por sí misma se adentro en su casa.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a renji saliendo de la puerta, sonriendo de una manera espectacular, vio como ichigo se acercaba a él con una mirada llena de esperanza

-y bien?-ichigo se abalanzo (técnicamente) a preguntar al pelirrojo

-jejejeje- renji sonrió con todos los dientes (ustedes saben cómo)-está todo listo

-perfecto-ambos chicos se miraron cómplices…

-ustedes dos…-rukia llego hasta donde ellos estaban, se notaba claramente molesta-son un par de idiotas, como pueden planear algo así

-rukia deja de preocuparte, todo está listo, así que en lugar de estar enojada disfruta de la velada!-renji tomo a rukia de la cintura y le dio un par de vueltas, antes de que la shinigami le diera a él una patada en la pierna

-¿que está listo?-inoue se acerco a ishida de una manera casi robótica

-pues…-ishida sabia que inoue lo sabría de todas maneras, pero no quería ser él quien se lo dijera…pero era por su bien, tenía que hacerlo- al parecer abarai fue a la sociedad de almas a dejar una petición de ichigo, donde declaraba que si dejaban que rukia se quedara el accedería a seguir a su disposición, y a entrar a una división en cuanto falleciera

"que rukia se quedara"

No, esto no estaba pasando…no solo acababa de perder sus sueños al lado del hombre que más amaba, sino que estaba a punto de presenciar el inicio de los sueños de otra mujer al lado de aquel hombre

-ichigo eres un imbécil-rukia se giro y encaro al sustituto-no puedes pedir algo así tan a la ligera, tu destino es continuar sin shinigamis ni nada, por que…

Pero rukia no pudo terminar de hablar, ichigo se canso se escucharla quejarse, y dejando en claro que el era hombre de acciones simplemente la tomo de la cintura y la beso, sin darle siquiera un momento para negarse

Pero obvio, ¿por que habría de negarse?, aunque al principio puso algo de resistencia, la pequeña shinigami al final acabo cediendo al beso tan lleno de pasión que le otorgaba el pelinaranja

Inoue (por si no había tenido bastante) se sentía vacía al cien por ciento, ahí estaba ella, tomando aquello que ella siempre anhelo, lo que siempre soñó, con lo que siempre fantaseaba…

-vayamos a casa, tenemos mucho que hablar…-dijo rukia bastante sonrojada al terminar el beso

-en realidad tenemos que ir con urahara, tenemos que hablar con él también-apunto renji a la pareja-vamos que ya es algo tarde

-vayamos primero a casa, dejamos los cuerpos y nos vamos en forma de shinigami

-como quieran, pero démonos prisa que tanto papeleo me tiene cansado…

Y así los 2 shinigamis salieron, poco después Chad, ishida y tatsuki se fueron también, dejando a inoue sola…

Ahí estaba ella, sola de nuevo, acababa no solo de ser golpeada por el hombre que amaba, el se había encargado de destrozar su alma y dejarla reducida a cenizas, para después hacer evaporar esas cenizas besando a rukia kuchiki frente a él, demostrándole una vez más que ella era la única que él podría tener…

Siempre seria ella…

Siempre seria rukia kuchiki…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^^)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

y bien??, weno espero en realidad que les guste, aunque es ichiruki ps no esta tan marcado, en si queria desquitar mi ira contra inoutil (las que han leido el manga hasta donde va me comprenderan TT^TT)

weno, cmo siempre, espero sus reviews, los quiero y que viva el ichiruki!!

baybaaa!!


End file.
